


Tinsel

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Kili get creative with tinsel they had received from their favorite Hobbit friend; poor Fili…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, which is a sad thing really, but such is my life, I also do not own any of the characters nor make any money from writing this.
> 
> Author’s Note: I am not sure how a lot of people write threesomes. My husband actually made fun of me for this, but honestly this is the first time I've ever written a threesome, and it is fucking hard. Kudos to those who actually do pull this off, I swear I was all over the place with this, but Ushathur loves threesomes so I had to try..*grumble grumble*
> 
> Part: 8/25

**-Tinsel-**

“When I said I was up for anything this wasn’t how I had pictured it!” Fili cried out at his brothers in arms who grinned rather darkly at Fili who squirmed on the bed. His dark eyebrows knotted tightly together, pink lips parted to take in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself and think rationally, while neither male moved towards him on the bed. Think. He had to think, how he got into this mess.

Okay, One, he had been approached by his elder brother asking exactly what he wanted for Christmas, and if he was up for anything sexual wise. He had stated he was up for anything, and had stated whatever they wanted to give him for Christmas he would be happy with.

Two, they had tied him up after blindfolding him, until he was in Thorin’s rather large room and bed. He bit his lip staring at his lovers. He knew he would only have a moment until they pounced. His mind held a blank as the two most precious people in his heart seemed to rather enjoy this. He sighed and stopped struggling still trying to pan out why it was him that had been tied up in the damned tinsel.

Thorin removed his shirt allowing Fili a rather enjoyable sight of his chest and couldn’t help but lick his own lips at those muscles, and skin that stretched over them as Thorin moved with fluid grace. He couldn’t fathom how he had gotten lucky not once, but twice. He flashed a rather shy look to his elder brother wondering exactly what he had been signed up for. He never got the chance to ask, as they had been busy stripping while he himself had been thinking.

Fili was completely taken off guard pulled up into his brother’s lap, as said brother kissed and lapped at his neck to get him in the mood. Rough hands moved carefully over his body, worshiping every expanse of flesh he had. Fili’s mouth popped opened only to release a small whimper. “Ngh!”

“You obviously don’t have a vivid imagination. I will have to send a Thank you not to Bilbo for the lovely decoration. Doesn’t he look pretty all tied up like a present Kili?” Thorin had moved to the side of the bed crawling up it predatorial, flashing a grin at poor unsuspecting Fili. Thorin grasped Fili’s chin leaning down and kissing him rather roughly on the mouth his beard and mustache brushing against his own cheeks, lips and nose.

Fili was dominated by all aspects. He felt rather embarrassed when his erection stirred under the attentions both of his lovers . His head fell back, and he could feel his brother’s deep voice rumbling resulting in his body entirely shivering, and where his breath touched, the start of goosebumps. He eyes fluttered shut talking was just out of the question. His lips were recaptured by Thorin.

“He does look very pretty all tied up and with no escape.” Chuckled his brother, and he made a silent note to prank his brother sometime in the future with something spiteful and sent the message clear once he was no longer tied with the damned shiny tinsel.

Kili took that moment to grasp his now attentive cock running his thumb over the slit. Moving his hand up and down his shaft, making sure to pay particular attention to his head and his urethra. Fili’s eyes slid shut.

Thorin’s hands moved over Fili’s and Kili’s body making sure to pay special attention to Fili, after all it was his Christmas gift, whether or not Christmas was today or within a week or so. Thorin inwardly grinned pushing Fili’s body forward into his bare lap dark eyes watching the young dwarf and licked his lips. His cock bobbed in the chilly air, but didn’t give it much thought. He licked his lips. “Suck me nice and good love.” His eyes turned to Kili.

Fili opened his mouth, he was going to state otherwise that without the help of his hands he really wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere, and instead his retort was muffled at Thorin’s cock entering his mouth. He gagged once, recovered and sucked making sure to curve his tongue around Thorin’s cock. At the start he made sure he had control of the rhythm and not Thorin, as that would result in a raw throat. His mouth worked, head bobbed all while trying to concentrate on that, while trying not to cum himself.

Kili had adapted to Thorin, as Thorin controlled most of the sexual aspects of their bedroom life, and adapted rather quickly. His hand never let go of his brother and moved with his brother. He knelt behind Fili licking his lips, hand stroking his brother’s prick, smearing the precum that accumulated there.

Thorin had one hand in Fili’s hair pulling and pushing when Fili fell out of sync at the distraction of Kili. Thorin’s lips parted, and a red tongue peaked through lapping at his lips and grunted in Fili’s favor. He used his long reach to grab at the back of Kili’s neck, and over their youngest lover and kissed rather awkwardly. He enjoyed the tongue war they engaged between them. With Fili’s mouth full of cock, and his brother’s hand busying him with other sensations he really wouldn’t be bothered that they themselves took pleasure while Fili gave and received.

Kili pulled away lifting his free hand to Thorin’s lips raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. His breathing was rather hard from want, and knew if they continued on like this he wouldn’t last long. Besides, they would have plenty of time to play around later tonight. Kili groaned when Thorin took his fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around, in between and against his fingers. His eyelids fluttered closed at the sensation. It made his breath hitch.

Fili puffed carbon-monoxide from his nostrils, and sucked in heavy amounts of oxygen back through them, since obviously his mouth was otherwise occupied. In rather a childish way, he ran his teeth over the sensitive head, and pulled his head back only to take Thorin back into his mouth again. Already his mouth watered with the taste and scent of Thorin, whose hips twitched in rhythm that Fili controlled.

Thorin could feel his balls rise up to his body in release, but he held off, wanting to wait until his littlest lover was too busy with his brother’s cock up his ass to really care how Thorin fucked his face. He allowed the careful treatment for now but it would increase, and it would be rougher. He silently thought about afterwards, poor Kili wouldn’t be able to sit or really talk for at least a day, if not more. He smirked darkly. His eyes met Kili’s and released Kili’s fingers so that the other could prep their delicious little lover.

Kili wrist flicked away from him and pulled back on the sensitive head of his brother, making sure to pay extra attention to the head of Fili’s cock. He panted at the sight of Fili taking in all of Thorin’s cock, and it made his own twitch with anticipation. His fingers moved between his brothers plump buttocks, slipping between them to find his puckered hole How he would love to bend down and lap at it. He knew however that he was being too anxious and the anticipation of being surrounded and gripped by that tight heat would not allow him to be patient for much longer. He entered a finger inside him, and almost came.

Fili’s whimpered when Thorin tightened his hold in his hair bunching it up in a fist and pulling his head back from the cock he was feasting on, his lips releasing the pulsing member with a loud and wet pop. He licked his lips tilting his head up, and clamped down on his brother’s intruding finger. It was too much, too quickly. They both must have held out with the naughty thoughts of him tied in tinsel. His wrists pulsed at being constricted in the damned Christmas decoration and wished his bindings were removed. He felt like a toy, yet he enjoyed every minute that he was at both Kili’s and Thorin’s mercy.

Thorin moved away from Fili then, and bent down to give his lover a kiss, enjoying the slight taste of himself present on Fili’s tongue. He murmured a ‘Good boy’ to his youngest lover and crawled on his hands and knees further on the bed to work Kili. He was behind Kili peering over Kili’s shoulder once he was positioned behind him and watched as his fingers were swallowed by Fili’s lovely entrance. He reached under his pillow for such situations as this finding a bottle of oil and pulled the cork.

He emptied a plentiful amount on his fingers, making sure to slick them enough and popped the cork back into the bottle and placed it back from were he had gotten it. He bent his lover over Fili, not worried that the younger dwarf could hold his brother’s weight as he too was being prepared. He entered his first finger rather satisfied with how easily his finger slipped inside the hot heat.

Kili’s moan complimented his brothers allowed in the room. He could hear slight murmuring and footsteps on the other side of the door, but paid no more attention to it than that. They would not be bothers unless it was of the utmost importance. He licked his lips three fingers inside his brother now, and grinned happily when his brother tightened on his hands and cried out into the room. He loved the moans he could hear from Fili, it always made their threesomes so much more entertaining as he keened, and fucked himself on Kili’s fingers.

Fili’s head fell forward his brother’s hands never stopped if only to release his fingers, and move the hand that was playing between his legs further up his body and pinch his nipple. Kili’s lips were over his back mapping up to his shoulder blades. Kili’s tongue lapped at Fili’s skin only to reach his neck and shoulder juncture biting down and forcing a wail from Fili as not only pain surrounded him, but also the sensation, of being filled and stretched. His mind went fuzzy than and he wondered exactly how he would be able to hold on any longer. He fisted the blankets on the bed as if trying to hold him to consciousness as pleasure racked his body.

Kili’s hips moved to Thorin’s fingers as he fucked his brother with how own appendage. He moaned against his brother’s flesh his hips moving against the intrusion inside him, while his penis moved with the same force inside of his brother. Duel sensations conflicted him mind and body, making him a daze of pleasure.

Thorin was enjoying the show his two lovers were giving him from view he had over Kili’s shoulder. His hand moved over his already saliva slickened cock. His fingered stretched inside Kili curving upwards and twisted in the right angle making sure that his lover was prepared. From the moans of both of his lovers he could tell that he too needed to hurry, and took his own advice “Kili you’re so fucking hot fucking your little brother.” Kili responded in kind pressing hard on his fingers.

Removing them silently from Kili’s body he stroked himself a few times, stilling Kili’s hips which resulted in a growl from Kili, and a colorful slur of cuss-words from Fili. He grinned and all too quickly he entered inside of Kili. Their rhythm started off beat from each other, but the sensation was wonderful. Kili had yet to release his brothers shoulder and instead kissed up his neck.

Fili held himself best as he could on the bed with his constricted hands, arms, and feet of tinsel and in a moment of weakness collapsed on the bed his brother following closing after him and gave a rather hard thrust, pressing the head of his cock against his prostate. This had pulled a rather loud keen from the youngest of the three, and his cheek rubbed roughly on the blanket his arms being pushed forward and off the side of the bed.

Kili couldn’t think and couldn’t breathe. His head fell forward cheek pressing against his brother’s cheek, as he felt his brother orgasm. Spasming around him and pulling his own orgasm from his body. He had no choice in the matter as Fili laid on the bed catching his breath as He himself was used to him Thorin get off. Thorin had removed himself from Kili forcing him to face his King, and kiss him soundlessly through a mess of teeth and tongue. With Fili momentarily forgotten he wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and rode his cock hard. His own body was spent from the preparation of Fili, and planning for this moment that he only thought of Thorin’s release after his own had happened.

Thorin fucked Kili hard, making the bed creak. Though his lips, dick, and pleasure was focused on Kili he could not stop his hand as he reached over stroking his lover. He would need both of them to help him get off tonight. His frustrations were building inside of him and he needed his full release.

Fili took a moment to gather his senses, with the help of Thorin. He somehow found a way to scoot over the bed and used his shaking legs and arms to pull himself up kissing the neck and shoulder of his King who was currently focused on his brother.

That was everything he needed. At the sensations of love that he had from both brothers his orgasm was ripped from him. He broke the kiss and rode out his orgasm, his voice booming deep and low in a moan that informed the other two of his orgasm.

Kili felt, and heard his King’s orgasm, as cum filled his insides. He felt loved, and loved in return. Thorin thrust inside Kili a few time before collapsing., and removing himself from his body. He felt slightly sad, but knew that Fili had the most disappointment with such feelings and sensations and was probably used to the feeling of being no longer filled, though he doubted he enjoyed the loss of being stretched and giving pleasure to the one you loved most.

Thorin caught his breath pulling Fili down with him and grinned kissing Fili, and than Kili after that. Both of the two he noticed were leaking between their legs, though they never mentioned anything about it. They would clean up in a moment.

It was Fili who broke the comfortable silence. “Can you guys un-fucking-tie me now please? For god’s sake I can’t feel my fingers now!” Thorin released a roaring laugh, followed by an eye roll by Kili. Fili knew how to ruin a mood sometimes.

“Yeah, Yeah let me go find a dagger.”

“I swear!…Kili..Thorin..? Where are you going…Hey come back here don’t leave me like this…hey! KIIIIIIILLLLLIIIIII!” Fili roared as the door clicked shut, from two dressed from the waist down dwarves. Oh he was going to get them. He was going to get them both. He growled, and while he waited for them to return he plotted on the best way to get those two back.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now that that's over...*rubs poor aching wrists* I shall have arthritis now...haha
> 
> I know it wasn't my best, but at least I tried, and this was a gift fic to my Altezio, since I am a broke ass the best I could do was a bunch of fics to make up for that. Well, if you liked it great, leave a review and encouragement maybe? If you didn't like it, well sorry it wasn't your cup of tea.
> 
> Thanks for entertaining me for the moment,
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
